Doubt Me You Shan't
by EttyUlrik
Summary: Marceline has been just a tad unreasonable lately, and PB has had enough. The discussion that takes place one night when Bonnie gets home just a too late for Marcy's liking brings up some thoughts Marcy's been holding in. One Shot, no continuation FOR SURE. Rated T for light YURI; don't wanna stir up parental flares. Nothing sketchy, clean language.


**Hey guys. I know a bunch of you have been waiting for updates on my other stories (thank you, my dear followers! I treasure you all!) but I've been so busy with school and crap I haven't had the chance to update them...**

**So why, do you ask, did I have the time to write this?... / It was a spur of the moment thing, please forgive me!**  
**Anyways, I hope you can enjoy it as much as you enjoy Utterly Distasteful and Rest and Realization. I PROMISE I will update soon for you guys.**  
**Please read and review! :)**  
**Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Adventure Time, nor do I own rights to these lovely ladies.**

"Hey, Bonnibel."  
The cool, sultry voice made the princess jump, and she looked towards her bed to find the all-too-familiar form of her vampiric girlfriend lounging on her bed. She noticed, with slight annoyance, that her alarm clock had been moved from the corner table beside her bed to the headboard so the three iridescent numbers shone brightly in the darkness. She sighed.  
"Whatcha up to tonight, babe? I came for a little surprise visit after our goodnight, only to find your bed vacant…hitting it up with the brilliant minds of Oo, sweetheart?" Marceline played with the corner of one of the many laced pillows lazily, looking at Bubblegum through half- lidded eyes. Bonnibel growled under her breath.  
"As a matter of fact, I was, and I am very tired now, so I would appreciate us cutting this interrogation short." Her words were pointed, and Marceline smirked.  
"Yoikes, _someone's _a little grouchy tonight. Perhaps I should relieve you of your duties for a while." Marceline slid off the bed and floated to Bubblegum, taking her tiara and placing it on her head as she had done many times before. "Energy equals moles times candy, squared. Because, hey, rodents on candy are crazay energetic." Marceline feigned pushing glasses up her nose- a gesture Bubblegum often called "cute," and nodded her head confidently. Bubblegum snatched the crown away, putting it on her nightstand and moving to her vanity to out her hair in a braid. Marceline followed, slightly crestfallen.  
"Exhibit A: award for killjoy of the year goes to Princess Smartypants Bubble-yum." Marceline's voice had lowered an octave, her face resembling that of a dethroned lion. Bubblegum bristled.  
"Hooray for me." Grumbling, she walked into her closet, stripping out of her clothes and tugging on a pink flannel pajama. Marceline frowned, noticing her shirt lay folded on a shelf in the closet. Bubblegum shut the doors, walking briskly to the bathroom and violently brushing her teeth.  
When she returned, she was surprised, and slightly relieved, to find her room empty. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, shifting to try and find a comfortable position. She turned on her side and let out a yell: there she found a small black vampire bat, gently sucking the pink from her fingertips.  
"Hi."  
"MARCELINE! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Bubblegum took the little bat in her other hand and dropped her into the pile of pillows at the opposite side of the bed, flopping over to face away from the little mammal. Said creature began to shift in shape and size, looking at the back of her princess's hair.  
"Bonnie?..."  
"What?"  
Bubblegum felt the weight on the bed shift, and could almost see Marceline's recoil. Tough as nails, badass rocker chick Marceline had one weakness: Bubblegum's temper, and she was relentless in letting her princess know when something hurt her. Sighing, Bonnibel turned around to confirm her assumption through Marceline's sad countenance.  
"Look, I'm just tired, ok? I don't feel like playing around tonight. I've been busy all day, despite what you may assume, always making those random late-night phone calls. I'm not nocturnal, Marceline."  
"You coulda fooled me. It'll be sunrise soon."  
"I was at a conference."  
"At three in the morning?" Bubblegum gritted her teeth.  
"What's your problem? I have responsibilities, and things to do besides babysit you all day. Sorry I can't be around whenever you want me to, sorry I can't give you everything you want."  
"Who has a conference at three in the morning?..."  
"You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Bubblegum climbed out of the bed, pulling at her hair in frustration. "What I do for my kingdom is MY business, Marceline. I don't have to ask you for permission, or check in with you, ok?! Get that into your head! I can't be with just YOU all day!"  
Marceline made a sound between a sob and a growl, lip twitching slightly.  
"I'm just…I miss you…"  
"It's not like I don't spend time with you every day. Deal with it when I can't, I'll be back as soon as possible."  
"I'm…afraid."  
Bubblegum stopped pacing and turned to look at the vampire. Marceline blushed, taking a sudden interest in the bedclothes and rubbing her head slightly.  
"What could you possibly be afraid of?"  
Marceline hesitated, licked her lips, and hesitated again. Bubblegum waited, foot tapping in sync with the blood pulsing in her ears.  
"Well?" She demanded.  
"…lose you…"  
"I can't hear you, Marce-"  
"I'm afraid to lose you!" Marceline said it quickly, tears gathering in her eyes. "When I annoy you like this…or any other way…well.."  
Bubblegum stayed silent, searching the vampire's face for the smirk that meant she was kidding: the sign that meant it was a joke. That her rock really was her rock.  
"There are so many bachelors…you could easily choose one over me. Get so tired of my whining and need to see you that you decide you want no more. The possibility is always there, ya know?... One day you're out there, you could find someone, and I wouldn't even know 'til it's too late. Cuz…" Marceline twiddled her thumbs and slowly looked up, into Bubblegum's eyes. "I've got no security, Bonnie. So I try to find some for myself…"  
It was the most articulate statement Bubblegum had ever heard from the vampire. The grammar left much to be desired, but nonetheless, Bonnibel's heart ached, just slightly, from the sight of those watery red eyes.  
Marceline looked away, shame and embarrassment taking over her features through a slow blush. She slowly floated off the bed and made her way to the open window from which she came, surprised to feel a hand on her wrist.  
"I may not be patient with you sometimes, and I apologize. I do not deny sometimes I keep outings from you in fear of sparking jealousy, and don't tell you every little detail of my life for the same reason." Marceline stiffened, and Bubblegum tugged on her arm, sitting on the bed while holding her in place. She pulled Marceline closer until she could place her hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.  
"However, not once have I lied to you. Everything I've told you about my outings has been true." She wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck easily, pulling her closer still. "And by the way,conferences in different time zones run late, Marceline. Only Lady could get me there and back before the night ended." Marceline let her head rest on Bubblegum's shoulder, and the princess, over her rage, stroked the midnight black hair soothingly.  
"Oh, and also…" She leaned in to Marceline's ear and breathed there, making Marceline shudder. "…if by your accusation tonight you were implying that I would leave you for some wrinkled old prune from the council of Fruit Kingdom elders…" Her pink hands tightened on Marceline's shoulders, and Bubblegum scooted closer still. "I TAKE GREAT OFFENSE, YOU BUTT!"  
Marceline yelped at Bubblegum's scream and tried to move back, held fast by the strong embrace about her neck. Bubblegum pulled her onto the bed then, and as if though she had done nothing, snuggled into the vampire's form. Ear throbbing, Marceline hugged her close, grumbling.  
"So…you're not cheating on me?..." Marceline asked uneasily. Bubblegum sighed.  
"Not yet." She hugged Marceline closer and kissed her once, then twice, on the lips. Smiling, Marceline placed her chin on Bubblegum's head, sighing contentedly.  
"I guess that'll do…for now."  
Bubblegum nodded, slightly, and the two fell into slumber together.


End file.
